The secret Sentou Gakuen romance
by TrashfullyValid
Summary: A senpai and his kouhai realize that they are in love with each other, what happened that night made a great change in both of them. Alert: *Yaoi content*


He entered the club room where some of the old members gathered. He stole a glance or two in the direction of the skinny boy in the corner, the boy was there as far as Etzel could remember, This boy was normal as any other, nothing special about him, he was a 17 year old college student, not that smart nor that attractive, if anything he could be labeled as plane after all he is just an insecure silly boy from Texas. However Etzel never understood the appeal of him, after all to him, Charles was nothing but an underclassman that once was enrolled in his club, many were at that time, a group of old club mates that quit his club and went separate ways to comeback in the end and fill in the empty space they left behind. Even though Etzel won't admit it, but feeling the presence of old acquaintances made him feel somewhat relived.

Etzel made his way to his chair ignoring the giggles and laughter coming from the back to what seems to be a group of silly people having fun. He went through his papers checking the logs and new applications, he had a lot to do, too big of a responsibility and yet too little time that left him no chance to relax and have fun like those laid-back people he knew. He diverted his gaze from his papers to a sudden shadow in front of him to see Charles with a soda leaning in , Charles smiled and set the soda can in front of Etzel "you should take a break, we missed you around here, you're always too busy with stuff that we don't get to talk to you anymore" he crossed his hands on the desk and dropped his head closing his eyes, strands of hair fell on his face , without thinking Etzel reached to brush the hair away but he snapped out of it and pulled back in time "_what is wrong with me, I need to keep it together_.." he said to himself trying to keep calm then he pushed Charles away from where he was laying his head, "be gone, I have things to do". Charles didn't say anything; all that Etzel noticed was that he had a sad look on his face as he walked back to his seat.

Etzel was finishing the last paperwork as he took a glance to the quite club room around him, when did it become so empty? he was concentrated on his work that he didn't notice when people started leaving, he peeked at his watch and dropped the papers out if his hands, took his coat and headed for the door. As he was locking the clubroom he felt as if there was someone behind him, he turned to see a small figure sitting on the floor with his head on his knees. "tsk, I keep telling him to stay away and yet he doesn't listen, what am I supposed to do with him!" he murmured as he leaned and reached his hands to shake Charles's shoulder "hey, you, wake up.. What are you doing sleeping on the school grounds at this time.." Charles rubbed his eyes and yawned as Etzel helped him up "didn't I tell you to stop annoying me?" said Etzel while wrapping his scarf around Charles's face "mhm ayghknow..." Charles snuggled his face to the scarf and continued "but right now I'm technically not annoying you since you finished your work right?" Etzel sighed, the two of them walked along the dark empty street on their way home, Etzel in the lead and Charles following not so far behind until they reached the crossway then Etzel turned in Charles's direction "go on then, and be careful on your way home, we all know how clumsy you are.." but Charles clang to Etzel's arm "can I go to your house tonight? My parents are away and I don't want to stay alone. Oh oh ! We can play that new RPG game that you were talking about!" Etzel glanced at him "you suck at RPG games…" Charles pouted "fine, but only for tonight okay? This is the last time I'm having you over..Annoying brat.."Charles ignored the mumbling part and hugged Etzel tight "H-HEY! HEY! DID YOU LOSE YOUR HEAD?! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET!" Etzel screamed as he pushed Charles away and then diverted his look elsewhere trying to hide his slightly blushed face. Then they continued walking home.

The minute they entered Charles took his shoes off and jumped on the bed snuggling into the pillow "I'm so jealous, Etzel has such a soft bed" then he continued to bury his face into the pillow, Etzel looked unamused, though that was far away from the truth, he found Charles's silliness very amusing to the extent that Charles appeared _**cute**_to him, as much as Etzel hated using that word, he can't seem to find another way to describe him. Etzel turned the computer on and then headed to the bathroom saying "I'm going to take a quick bath, you can take one after me. stay still and don't touch anything" he gave Charles one more glare to scare him off and closed the bathroom door behind him"

10minutes later, Etzel walked out with a towel on his head he looked around to find Charles asleep while hugging the pillow "tsk, this brat …" he walked up to him and sat next to him, he reached his hand to caress his hair, then he leaned in slowly, a water drop of Etzel's wet hair fell on Charles's face and slid all the way down his cheek, Charles shifted a little and opened his eyes to find Etzel's face two inches apart from his. He stayed still trying to understand Etzel's face expression at the time, but it wasn't that hard since Etzel's face was already bashfully red. Etzel backed away and sat on the floor "I-I was trying to wake you up! It's time for your bath" than he turned his head and hid his face in his towel. Charles smiled and wrapped his hands around Etzel's neck "hai hai" then he walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Etzel sat to his computer and started loading the game and checking his mailbox, in a few minutes Charles walked out wrapped in a towel, he walked to where Etzel was sitting and said with a really low voice "um Etzel… don't you have a bigger towel than this? It's barely covering me up .." Etzel turned around to see Charles in a small towel that doesn't even reach the half of his thigh, water was dripping on the floor and Etzel couldn't help but stare.. Charles felt awkward and embarrassed to the way Etzel was staring at him he started shifting his legs and rubbing his thighs together "I'd really appreciate it if you can give me something longer than this …" he added trying to snap Etzel out of his piercing stare "a-ah yeah s-sure just a sec…" Etzel jumped from his seat heading to his closet but midway he tripped on a wild computer cable and fell knocking Charles down with him Etzel shifted his legs trying to pull himself up but his leg ended up between Charles's, he blushed to Charles's obvious moan. Charles buried his face in Etzel's chest from the embarrassment "C-Charles are you ok?" said Etzel while trying to sit up, Charles didn't take his face away from Etzel's shirt, once they're both sitting up Etzel couldn't help but stare again, the towel wasn't there anymore, Charles's wet slightly shaking body was naked and clinging to him, Etzel rested a hand oh Charles's back , he thought that Charles's skin felt so smooth, so soft, Etzel then couldn't help it, his hands started tracing down Charles's back, Etzel's breathing became fast-paced because he could feel Charles's respond to his touch, Charles was releasing soft moans each time and he was clinging to Etzel's shirt. Etzel tried to control himself so badly he grabbed Charles's shoulders and pushed him away slowly but he was surprised to see that Charles was too excited that he thought! Charles hid the erection between his legs, diverting his look elsewhere from Etzel's piercing eyes "Charles…you…" Etzel was really surprised, he didn't know what he should do in a situation like this, he then reached for Charles face and pulled him close to him until their lips touched, the kiss was soft and tender, not what Charles expected from Etzel, somehow, the mean angry Etzel is nowhere in sight and instead appears a tender loving one, Etzel then holds Charles in his arms and moves his fingertips all over Charles's body, starting from his neck to his chest down to his stomach, Charles's heartbeats were racing to every touch, his mouth was being devoured by Etzel's tong now, he slides his hands under Etzel's shirt , this is the body that he longed for, for so long now , Etzel's hands now are holding Charles's erection, his grip was firm he started rubbing it against his hand, Charles moaned "hnn NNnn… MMhh..." Etzel's hand pace picked up, he was moving his hand in fast movements while tasting Charles's saliva with his tong, Charles clenched his fists and let out a loud moan as he came "aahh~ " Etzel pulled his face away and smiled, he picked Charles up in his hands and walked to the bed, dropping Charles out he took his shirt off, then his pants reviling a throbbing erection of his own, he climbed the bed and stood on top of Charles, he slid his hand between Charles's thighs and inside him, Charles screamed in panic "wait! … it hurts.." Etzel grinned and said playfully "if you can't take my finger in how are you supposed to take me full… ?" Charles didn't find that amusing at all, heck he was scared that he won't be able to sit or walk for weeks, ignoring Charles's concerned look that Etzel found very cute he started moving his finger slowly, after Charles seemed to settle down he added another finger and picked up the pace, Charles was moaning, his fingers were clenching into the sheets Etzel then takes them out and holds his own erection in his hand then starts rubbing it slightly on Charles's erection, Charles's eyes were now focused on the process before him, all he can think was how is THAT going inside him ! The thought of it creeped the hell out of him. Etzel didn't waste any time, he quickly jerked his dick in, Charles screamed in pain, Etzel then leaned in and started licking Charles's neck nibbling on his collarbone, Charles's smooth skin tasted good, it was exactly like what Etzel daydreamed about all this time, to be able to taste him so clear, to touch him and be inside him like that, Etzel now started moving his hips, thrusting inside and reaching Charles's deepest point, Charles was moaning, it somehow started feeling good, the pain mixed with pleasure, when was he such a masochist! Etzel started thrusting even harder, he was jamming his tong so deep inside Charles's mouth at the same time, and Charles was absolutely enjoying every minute of it. Etzel's fingers were buried deep into Charles's thighs, he moaned intensely and he shuddered inside Charles's shaking body. Etzel pulled out and crashed next to Charles both of them trying to catch their breath.

That night they slept in each other's arms.

In the morning Charles woke up with a great pain in his body and a cold from staying naked all night, Etzel however was shockingly in an excellent mood, as they got to school Rou came running and calling for them, she took a look at the lovey-dovey couple in front of her and said "my my, to think that this happened this fast, Etzel-senpai you do know that Charles is still a minor right? You can get in jail for this " Etzel brushed away the comment "I don't know what are you talking about, now stop it this instance before I ban you both for inappropriate topics in the Main Hall of the school." He then walked away ignoring Charles screams "but I didn't say anything, why do I have to be punished for something she said?!" "there there Charles, let's go to the club room and you can tell everyone about you little adventure yesterday, I'm sure everyone will love it"

And then Charles and Etzel had many children, conceived by Charles of course, and they lived happily ever after :D


End file.
